Finally Free
by Fire The Canon
Summary: When Sirius finally escapes his mother's hold on him, he realises that he has more allies than he first thought.


_**Written for Mein Leibling's What A Word! Challenge. I got the word Outre - beyond what is proper, or extravagant. **_

_**Written for Black Rose Blue's Favourite Character Boot Camp (Sirius) using the prompt 'secret'**_

* * *

**Finally Free**

He'd been walking for a good hour, the air turning increasingly cold to the point where he had to wrap his arms around his body to stay warm. Muggle cars, buses and motorbikes all rode past as the light faded, not a single one paying him any attention.

He walked and walked and walked. He kept walking for another long while until he finally reached the place he'd been searching for.

An old house stood by itself in a street with no lights. As he glanced up at the red-brick cottage with a smoking chimney and a roof that was too low, a feeling of warmth crept up on him. This house was his second favourite place in the whole world. It felt more like home than his _own_ home did. This house didn't contain yelling, or curse throwing, or disapproval. No, this house was one of laughter, warm hugs and a nice bed.

"You made it!"

Before he'd even had the chance to knock, the crooked door had opened to reveal a boy not much younger than himself. He was grinning eagerly at the sight of his friend standing on his doorstep, and threw his arms around him.

"Hey, hey, hey, none of that."

James Potter pulled back and laughed loudly. "Sorry, Sirius, but I'm just glad to see you. You finally escaped that hell hole."

Sirius gave a mock-serious nod. "It was difficult, too. I feared for my life."

James grinned even more, but didn't have the chance to respond due to the appearance of an elderly woman beside him.

"Oh, Sirius!" she said. "James has told me all about it. You're welcome to stay here for as long as you need, of course. I cannot believe what has happened. I didn't believe it to begin with. I thought it might have been a trick so the two of you could live together." She paused after that, studying the two teenagers sceptically. "It _wasn't_ a trick, was it?"

Both of them shook their heads, and Sirius rolled up one of his sleeves to reveal a fresh set of bruises along his arm. "That's where Mum grabbed me to try and lock me in my room," he said. "I got away, though."

Mrs Potter nodded, and she ushered him into her house. "I'll get something for those, Sirius. Make yourself at home. Dinner will be ready shortly."

"You're staying with me in my room," James said cheerfully as he closed the door behind them. "I've already set up the bed and everything. This is great, don't you think? The two of us living together? We really are like brothers now."

Despite everything, Sirius couldn't help but grin at the thought of being James' brother. He thought of his real brother, Regulus, and the way he'd just left him to deal with their parents by himself. It hadn't been his first option, but it was his only. He just couldn't live in that hell hole anymore. He'd needed to get out.

Sirius had been to James' place many times before, but this was the first time he felt completely happy. Normally if he came to visit, there was still the knowledge that he would have to go back. But he didn't have to this time. He was free to be where he wanted (for as long as Mr and Mrs Potter would have him, that was).

There was a small fold-out bed lying beside James', and the moment he saw it, he collapsed onto it, grinning. "This is brilliant!" he said, placing his hands behind his head. "It feels like home already."

James also seemed delighted. "Yeah, finally someone to talk to other than my parents. Just don't do anything to make them mad, alright? Mum and Dad love you, but they also gave me conditions on letting you stay."

Sirius shrugged, staring up at the blank ceiling. "Yeah, alright," he agreed. "It's not like we're much trouble anyway."

There was silence for a moment, and then a booming laugh that came from James Potter. Sirius turned his head to see his best friend clutching his sides at the idea of them not being much trouble; he couldn't help but join in himself after that. He suspected the teachers at Hogwarts would strongly disagree with that statement.

When they'd both calmed down, James joined him on the trundle and looked expectantly at him. "So, what exactly happened?" he wanted to know.

Sirius shrugged. "Not much," he responded simply. "I pretty much told Mum where she could stick her stupid pureblood rules and beliefs, and then left."

"Just like that?"

Sirius nodded. "Yeah. She probably would have hexed me into oblivion if I'd stayed there any longer, though. I mean, she was carrying on about how I'd never been the perfect son, or behaved in the _proper_ way. She said I'd always been so _outré_."

"What?"

Sirius gave a shrug. "I dunno. Her words, not mine. But she was furious, so I just left and then came here. She's probably told Dad by now. They'll probably know I'm here, but I doubt they'll care. They don't want me back."

James nodded solemnly, and then clapped him on the shoulder. "Well, you're one of us now… maybe you should change your name to Potter. That way, you'd never be considered one of them again."

Sirius grinned, and then nodded. "Yeah, that sounds good," he said. "Sirius Potter. Has a ring to it."

James nodded again. "Sounds like you just married me, though. I didn't even get a ring."

Sirius laughed again, and it was a real laugh. He'd never been so happy before.

Mrs Potter called them to dinner after that, and the table was filled with chatter, laughter and actual pleasantries. Neither of James' parents questioned him about what had happened, and for that he was grateful. Maybe one day he would tell them, but for now he preferred to keep it between him and James.

"So, what do you want to do tomorrow as our first day as true brothers?" James asked later that night when they'd both finally decided they were tired enough to lie in their beds.

"Is there anything to do around here?" Sirius asked, and James gave a snort of laughter.

"Nope, but we'll make Mum think there is or she'll have us doing chores."

"Oh, right. Well, I'm sure we'll think of something."

"Yeah, we always do."

"Yeah."

"Night, Sirius."

"Night, James."

"I hope the bed's okay."

The bed was indeed very warm and comfortable. Sirius slept like a log until the late hours of the following morning. He was only woken by Mrs Potter banging on the door to James' bedroom.

"Boys, time to get up now," she called from the other side. "Just because it's the holidays doesn't give you the right to lie in bed or day. There're things to do."

"Go 'way," James mumbled, and from the corner of his eye, Sirius saw his best friend chuck a pillow over his head. "It's the holidays."

"I said get up! I want the two of you downstairs in ten minutes."

James ignored his mother and rolled over to go back to sleep, but Sirius decided he should listen. After all, Mrs Potter saw him as a son (and was much kinder than his own mother) so he didn't want to disappoint her by ignoring her orders.

He changed quickly and then without waiting for James to get out of bed, made his way to the Potters' kitchen where he was greeted with a steaming bowl of porridge.

"Good morning, Mrs Potter," he said as he sat down at the table. "How are you?"

"Very well, thank you, Sirius. Where's James?"

Sirius indicated a finger above him, and Mrs Potter sighed. "Of course. He can be such a lazy lump of nothing sometimes," she said. "I thought it'd be different with you here…." She went to leave the kitchen – probably to drag her son out of bed – but stopped mid-step. "Oh, I almost forgot!" She hurried back to a counter and lifted a small bag of what appeared to contain gold inside. "This arrived for you this morning." And she placed the bag in front of him.

Sirius stared wide-eyed at the gold and the note that was attached to it. Surely his mother or father had not sent anything to him. They'd probably prefer he starve to death.

"Perhaps your parents care more than you think," Mrs Potter said, and this time she really did leave the kitchen.

Now that he was alone, Sirius detached the note from the pouch and opened it.

_Sirius,_

_I heard about your little escape last night, and thought you might need some things to get yourself going. Try to keep it a secret, though. No one wants your mother finding out. See if you can meet me in Diagon Alley today at one. I'll be near the ice-cream parlour. All the best,_

_Your Uncle Alphard._

Sirius peered into the bag. There had to be at least fifty Galleons in there – more than enough to get by for some time. What had Uncle Alphard been thinking? He hadn't even realised his uncle cared enough to send him anything. He was a Black after all – weren't all Blacks the same?

Mrs Potter returned a little while later, dragging a sleepy James with her.

"I want both of you cleaning the yard today. It's filthy, and with your father's illness, he can't do it."

"Because we're your slaves," James groaned, sitting down in the chair opposite Sirius.

Sirius looked to James, and then to his mother, and finally at the bag of Galleons in front of him. "Actually, Mrs Potter, do you think it'd be alright if James and I go to Diagon Alley today?"

"Whatever for? You haven't even got your new list of books yet."

Sirius looked back at James, who'd seemed to realise something was up. He remained silent, eating his own porridge.

"Oh, there's just something that's come up." He nodded at the bag. "Please? I'll need to be there by about one. I know how to Floo and everything, so I can go by myself."

Mrs Potter did not appear as pleased about that idea as Sirius had hoped. "I'm not sure how I feel about the two of you going off to Diagon Alley by yourselves," she said. "It's hard to say what trouble you'll find yourselves in."

"We're only planning on robbing Gringotts," James replied mildly.

"We won't be long, I swear," Sirius answered. "There's just an… errand I need to do."

Mrs Potter seemed to debate with herself as to whether or not let them go, but it seemed that whatever part was wanting to let them go won out, because she eventually nodded (quite reluctantly).

"Very well, but not too long," she said. "I don't want any mischievous behaviour there, either."

"Cross our hearts," James said, and he grinned at Sirius.

O

"Alright, you planning on telling me what we're doing here?" James said as they exited the Leaky Cauldron, brushing ash from their clothes. "You're not _actually_ planning on robbing Gringotts, are you?"

"Nope, no need to." Sirius pulled James to the side just before the entrance. "Look." He removed the bag full of gold from inside his pocket, and James' eyes widened.

"Woah, where'd you get that from?" he exclaimed.

"My uncle," Sirius answered. "Mum's brother. Don't ask me how he found out, but he wants me to meet him here."

James didn't appear convinced. "What, to take you home?"

Sirius shook his head. "If he sent me money behind my parents' back, I doubt he's going to try and take me back."

"It could be a trick."

Sirius shook his head again, returning the gold to inside his jacket. "Mum and Uncle Alphard always have had their differences. I think he means it."

"Yeah, but it's _your_ family," James reminded him. "Who can be sure?"

"I'm willing to give him a go. Anyway, it's two against one if he tries anything, right?"

"Yeah… I guess."

Sirius clapped his friend on the shoulder. "You ready?"

"Should we hold hands?"

"Hm."

Alphard was already waiting for them by the ice-cream parlour when they arrived, and it was then that Sirius realised everything had worked out as he planned. After making sure Sirius really was Sirius, they walked a bit further down the street until he led the two of them into a quiet ally which backed onto the side entrance of an old café.

"You came," he said once he'd triple-checked no one else was around. "I wasn't sure if you would."

"Thanks for the gold, Uncle," Sirius replied cheerfully, patting his jacket where the pouch still sat.

Alphard gave a curt nod. "As I said in the letter, though, keep it from your mother. She's not to know."

Sirius knew better than to talk to his mother ever again, and he said as such to Alphard.

"Although I don't condone all of your choices, Sirius, I also do not condone the way your parents have treated you. A Black is a Black as far as I'm concerned, regardless of your decisions." Alphard pulled out another pouch. "I'll put a little bit into your vault once a month," he then explained. "However, it'll be only until you finish Hogwarts. I don't want to see my nephew starving or homeless."

"I'm neither," Sirius assured him, jabbing a thumb at James. "But thanks anyway."

"I'll help you," Alphard continued with a nod in James' direction. "It's the right thing to do as far as I'm concerned."

"Well… thanks… I think," Sirius answered, and he gave his uncle a wide grin.

Alphard nodded curtly. "Yes, but I must stress how important it is to keep it from your parents, boy."

"And _I _must stress how I would _never_ tell them _anything_," Sirius replied.

"Good. So, we're settled then?"

Sirius nodded. "Yeah, you're secretly going to send me money without my parents' knowledge, because you're a good uncle, and I'm not going to tell them."

"Yes."

"Thanks."

Alphard got to his feet. "Alright, my boy, I believe that is all." He jiggled the second bag of gold in his hands. "I shall go and put this in your vault now. It should get you by the school year."

Sirius and James also stood up. "Thanks again," Sirius said.

Alphard gave another nod. "Well, it's the least I could do for the only one brave enough to stand up to my sister." He rested a hand on Sirius' shoulder. "You're a true Gryffindor, boy," he said. "I can see that now."

Sirius beamed. That was the first time anyone had really said that to him. Most of the time, they just wondered why he wasn't in Slytherin.

* * *

_**I think when Sirius said the word, I misused it, but the meaning I think can still be interpreted from this fic. I hope you all enjoyed this. I enjoy writing Sirius. He's my favourite character, obviously, hehe. Your reviews are much appreciated.**_


End file.
